


Any Day.

by extrastellar



Series: SuperBatFam [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Arab Damian Wayne, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, because DC should man up and stop whitewashing him ffs, superbatfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrastellar/pseuds/extrastellar
Summary: "Maybe it's too soon."Jon put the box back into the drawer and shut it. He had planned to pop the question at the lodge this weekend. Had been excited and apprehensive. No need for either now. Since Damian had taken a rain check again.





	Any Day.

"Thanks for watching them, Jon."

Conner strapped Dominic into the baby carrier and hoisted Valerie, who was already half-asleep, onto his hip.

"Anytime!" Jon grinned and leaned forward to ruffle his nephew's black hair. Baby Dom gurgled and twisted his head to get a look at who was touching him. "I can watch them this weekend too, I'm free anyway and I love spending time with these two munchkins."

Conner frowned. "Thought Damian and you wanted to head up to the lodge?"

Jon grimaced. "He took a rain check."

"What, again?"

"Meeting at Wayne in Munich." Jon shrugged. "They had to reschedule from Monday."

"That sucks", Conner said and gently rocked Val, when she started whining. "We're heading home in a second, Val."

"I can go hang out with Billy though", Jon said and put a smile on. "And then there's brunch on Sunday at the manor, so it's not too bad."

Conner didn't look convinced. "If you say so."

"I'm fine, Kon."

"Okay. But y'know you can always drop by Tim's and my place, right?"

"I know, Kon."

"Alright. See ya on Sunday then."

And with that he shot up into the air.  
Jon waited until he couldn't see his brother's flying form anymore without accessing his superior vision before he let out a long sigh and went back into the empty house. Titus snored somewhere inside and Alfred the cat was curled up on the sofa, but Damian was not home.

As usual.

They didn't live far from Wayne Manor, in one of the smaller residences between Gotham and Metropolis. It was nice, Jon only needed two minutes to get to the studio. Earning his money as a photographer hadn't been what he thought he would be doing someday, but it was fun and he was his own boss who could take whatever job he liked to do. And if superheroing got a bit much and photography jobs were cut short, there were still no monetary issues because Damian was, well, a Wayne.

Jon padded to his office and flopped into his chair, staring at the latest wedding shoot he had done. The two ladies had been so sweet and kind and Jon had loved capturing their wedding in pictures at a very nice location in Central City.

He clicked through his folders until he reached Steph and Nick's wedding. He had only started out then.

His eyes flicked to the framed picture on his desk, next to the little cactus he lovingly took care of. It was a snapshot the official photographer at Harper and Cass's wedding had taken of Damian and him, showing Damian with a rare bright smile and Jon cheering for the newlyweds.

Nine years.

They had been a couple for nine years already, since Jon was sixteen. Moved out of the Manor and in together three years ago.

They had been best friends for over a decade.

Jon's shoulders slumped and he opened the top drawer of his desk, taking out the small velvet box. He opened the lid and looked at the silver ring inside. It was plain, Damian wasn't one for excessive jewelry. Even his cufflinks and tie pins were minimalistic. The only "heavy" jewelry he wore was his Wayne seal ring that he had discovered somewhere in the Manor a couple of years ago and claimed for himself.

"Maybe it's too soon", Jon softly said to himself, put the box back into the drawer and shut it. He had planned to pop the question this weekend, at the lodge. Had been excited for their weekend trip, apprehensive for his plans.

No need for either now. Since Damian would be in _Munich_ instead.

"What are you moping about?"

Jon yelped and threw his mouse into the air. "D-dami!"

God, he had been so busy moping he hadn't noticed Damian come in despite super-senses. Embarrassing.

He lunged to catch the mouse and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, just the photos from Steph's wedding. Coulda done them better now."

"You just started back then", Damian said brusquely. He was still in his suit, cufflinks undone, tie loosened and the first button of his perfectly pressed green shirt open, showing his sharp collarbones. If Jon wasn't so busy moping, he would have dragged Damian into the bedroom right now.

"I know, I know", Jon said and twirled his chair. "How was work?"

Damian scrunched up his nose. "A bore. Just signing this and that."

"Val and Dom were over", Jon said. "You just missed Kon."

Damian harrumphed, but his lips were twitching in a smile. He had a soft spot for all his nieces and nephews and Jon smiled brightly.

"Have you fed Titus and Alfred?"

"Sure. I'm a farmer's kid, I'd never forget to feed my animals."

Damian rolled his eyes and shrugged out of his suit jacket. "You're a _hick_."

"And you're _small_."

If looks could be Kryptonite, Jon would be dead.

"Naw, Dami", he cooed and walked over to squish his boyfriend's cheeks who of course started to slap his hands off. "Those are loving taunts!"

"Are they now", Damian grumbled and stomped down the hallway into their bedroom. "I cancelled Munich."

Jon fell out of the air where he was hovering. "Huh?"

Damian stuck his head out from their bedroom. "I cancelled the Munich trip. Cain will handle it."

"That's— nice of her?", Jon stuttered. "I thought this was important for you to be there?"

"Cain is more than capable. It's important a child of Bruce Wayne is present as his substitute", Damian said and stripped off his office clothes in favour of a loose longsleeved shirt and actual sweatpants. He coughed. "I realised the trip to the lodge was very important to you."

Jon literally felt his heart swell.

"Unfortunately", Damian continued. "Todd, his husband and Toby have snatched the lodge for the weekend now."

"That's okay!", Jon said hurriedly and touched down in front of Damian. "We can go to Bruce's place in Coast City or something instead."

Damian wrinkled his nose. "And risk running into Jordan? I'd rather not."

"He's not so bad."

"He's annoying."

"You only say that because Bruce kind of adopted him in every way but legally, Dami."

Damian harrumphed again. "No. Jordan is simply an unprofessional goof. We're not going to Coast."

Jon pouted. "Fiiiiiine. Any other suggestions?"

Damian cleared his throat. "The lake house?"

Jon cocked his head. "Your dad's holy place?"

"We are technically allowed to use it", Damian grumbled. "Father and Clark only use it most of the weekends. Gluttons."

"You plan to throw Batman and Superman out of their weekend residence?"

"You sound like you're doubting I would."

"I'm doubting Dad and Bruce would _let_ you."

"I'm his _heir_."

"Nope, Dick is."

Damian scoffed. "Whatever. It would be unfair to stay _here_ for the weekend when you were obviously looking forward to the lodge."

Jon reached out to take his boyfriend's hand. "I'm fine, Dami. Just happy you're not going to Germany."

He huffed.

Jon grinned and leaned down to press a kiss to Damian's pinched lips. Damian kissed back almost at once.

"You're impossible, stringbean", he muttered and moved into the hallway, down the stairs to pick up Alfred the cat who started purring the second Damian had touched his fur. "What do you want for dinner?"

Jon, who had slid down the handrail of the stairs, flopped onto the sofa next to Damian, stretching his long legs over his boyfriend's lap. "How about Vietnamese?"

Damian snorted. "Those noodles you plan to marry?"

Jon grinned. "Exactly." He nudged Alfred with a toe and the cat interrupted his purring to glare at him. "Buuuuuuuut since you're not a fan of takeout, let's—"

"It's fine", Damian muttered. "Get what you want."

Jon sat up straight and put a hand to his boyfriend's forehead. "Dami, are you okay?"

Damian shrugged it off. "Perfectly fine."

"... you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Because you always moan when we're having takeout."

"It's simply because I prefer to cook for myself." Damian scrunched up his nose again. "No one can prepare Ful wa Tameez properly."

Jon's stomach growled at the mention of the Arabian dish. After realising that Gotham didn't have a wide variety of good Arabian restaurants, Damian had took it upon himself to cook his favourite meals around twelve years back. And Damian had gotten really good at it.

"You're not in the mood to cook?", Jon asked, hopeful. Vietnamese takeout noodles were good and all, but Damian's dishes were on a whole other level.

Damian scoffed and started to chuck Alfred the cat under his chin. "You'd prefer my food over your precious noodles?"

"Any day", Jon said solemnly.

Damian's amused expression softened. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Mujadara?"

"So many carbs this late?"

"Don't shame me, Dami."

Damian huffed. "Not like you have to worry about that. Stringbean."

Jon grinned and pulled up his shirt to twitch his abs. "Thank the super metabolism."

"Later tonight maybe", Damian said and flashed a grin at his boyfriend that made Jon gulp.

"Y-yeah. Sounds good", he stammered out and hurriedly climbed off the sofa, still blushing like a _teenager_. "Uh, need me to get anything from the supermarket? For the Mujadara?"

Damian lifted Alfred the cat off his lap and made his way into the kitchen, opening the giant fridge. "Let me check."

Jon jumped onto the counter, ignoring Damian's "tt" at the action and watched his boyfriend rummage through the contents of their fridge with a soft smile.

"I think we're out of parsley, but Koriander is an alternative", Damian said. "We only have Greek yoghurt left, if you want natural, you'll have to get some— Jon?"

"Marry me."

Damian dropped the Koriander.

Jon slapped a hand in front of his mouth, blue eyes widening to the size of saucers.

"Oh my god", he blurted out. "I'm—! I didn't—! I mean, I did! But not— oh god, why. Dami—"

Damian slowly moved to pick up the Koriander, not uttering a word.

"Damian", Jon said and hopped off the counter. His heart was racing and he hoped that his dad wouldn't hear and fly over to check what had his youngest in such a panic. "I'm. Sorry. Sorry. That wasn't— I didn't want to ask _like this_ —"

"You planned to ask me", Damian said flatly. " _You_ planned to ask _me_."

Jon gulped. Damian's hazel-green eyes were seemingly boring into his very soul. "I— yeah."

His chest tightened. "Sorry. I should have guessed you wouldn't want to. I get it. Uhm. I'll go get the yoghurt. And the parsley. Anything else?"

"Jonathan", Damian snapped. "Stop babbling for a second."

Jon shut up and buried his hands deep in the pockets of his sweatpants.

"Are you telling me", Damian started, "that I cancelled this in fact very important trip to Munich, yelled at Todd and kicked out Father and Clark of the lake house for nothing."

Now, Jon was confused. "What?"

Damian had the audacity to look pissed. " _I_ planned to propose to _you_ this weekend, barn boy. Why else would you think I went out of my way to cancel an international Wayne meeting _and_ spend the whole day yesterday trying to get your mother's blessing?!"

Jon gaped. "You weren't in Metropolis for business?!"

"That's what stood out to you out of all the things I've just said?!"

Jon plopped onto one of the bar stools at the counter. "You actually threw Dad and Bruce out of the lake house."

"I did."

"That's why you didn't want to go to Coast instead. Hal could actually interrupt."

"Correct. Also, everything else I said about him."

"You wanted to propose to me."

"I did." Damian scrunched up his nose. "Everything was nicely planned even with the untimely disruption of the Munich meeting. And here you go and do it before me, making all my efforts for naught."

'That's why he hasn't been home a lot recently. He was _planning_. I'm such an idiot.'

Jon sniffled and saw how Damian's slightly pissed expression immediately shifted into a worried one.

"Shit", the youngest Batling swore and moved around the kitchen island to awkwardly hug his boyfriend. "Why are you crying, huh? You're a big baby."

Jon laughed. "I even have a ring and everything. I wanted to propose on the lodge. Too. I guess."

"Ya rabbi", Damian muttered and wiped Jon's tears away with his sleeve. "Just. Go get that ring and ask me again."

Jon hiccupped with a teary smile. "Don't tell me what to do, Dami."

Damian huffed and made a shooing gesture with his hand.

Jon dashed up into his office and back into the kitchen in less than a second, wiped the tears streaks on his cheeks away and got down onto one knee, the lid of the ring box open.

"Will you marry me?"

Damian crouched down and knocked his knee against Jon's. His smile was unusually soft and his cheeks adorably red. "Yes."

Jon's laughter was shaky and his fingers trembled when he moved to slide the ring onto Damian's finger. "Thank you."

"I don't think you usually thank someone for accepting your proposal", Damian muttered and turned the silver band. "Come here."

Jon didn't need to be told twice and happily let himself be pulled against Damian, kissing him with a giant smile on his lips and tears running down his cheeks.

"Just so we're clear", Damian said after they pulled apart, his lips pulled into a smile as well. "I still get to propose to you at the lake house."

Jon laughed and pecked his fiancé's lips again. "You can propose to me any day, Dami."

Damian rolled his eyes, but his smile remained when he rose from his crouching position. "Very well. About the Mujadara—"

"Dami~", Jon whined. "Can we forget about dinner for a moment and maybe take this upstairs?"

"Into the bedroom?", Damian asked and glanced at the ingredients he had already taken out of the cupboards. "As much as I'm tempted, we both need to eat. Get moving, Superboy, we need yoghurt."

Jon rolled his eyes, but before he dashed out of the house he breezed past Damian, pressing another quick kiss to his cheek.

Damian only saw him jumping about 60 feet into the air with a triumphant "HE SAID YES!"

"Dork", Damian muttered and smiled at the ring on his finger.


End file.
